leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MihMan69
If this is the right place where i can tell my ideas to Riot here's one that i think is good Riot.If you want to listen to me this is my idea: A legendary skin for Thresh called Trash.I thought about it when i was kidding with my friends about League of Legends champions an i put some ideas head to head. -Thresh is a name close to Trash(the prounonce sounds kind the same) -Thresh has only one skin and i think he deserves a legendary one because he is a good support -He grabs things and i think he can grab trash too -Like Brolaf,I think Trash is a funny name close to the real name of the champion Riot if you want to make it here are some ideas: -If he will be a legendery skin he will have different quotes,like: ~when grabbing someone with the hook:,,Time to get out the trash!" ~when putting down the lantern:,,Now i can see the mess/dirt!" ~when he uses his chains to knoked up:,,Don't touch trash,you'll get dirty." ~when he ults and makes the box:,,No one escapes the mizery!" (This are my ideas for quotes Riot,if you have better ideas at least i'm glad to help you) -I think he will wear a garbage man suit and instead of the cains/hook he will have dirty ones,i prupose. -Animations for abilities:Q-when he throws and grabs something,dirt come off from the cain/the thing that has been grabbed W-the lantern should be dirty(maybe poop) and some flies flying around it E-i think the same think with the dirt like Q R-the walls would be like pulluted air with flies arround them Passive-instead of souls enemies,minions and mosnters will drop like peaces of garbage (Because Trash is kind oh a garbage man and things drop garbage and he collect the garbage) So that was my idead Riot,if you summoners want to see this skin in League of Legends share this or tell to friends because i think this is going to be an awsome skin for Thresh. PS:Sorry for my bad english or mistakes in this announcement,hope you like it and hope Trash is going to appear! MihMan69 (talk) 11:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome, MihMan69! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! LionsLight (talk) 11:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC)